A Time to Harvest
Introduction From the back cover: Still reeling from the disastrous events that have rocked all of Starfleet and tarnished the career of one of the Federation's most decorated captains, Picard and his crew must now endure the unthinkable: scandal, ostracism, and an uncertain future. But despite all that has occurred, none aboard the ''Enterprise'' have forgotten their duty as Starfleet officers.... Assigned to assist the imperiled Dokaalan -- a small colony of refugees who maintain a precarious existence in a rapidly disintegrating asteroid mining complex -- the Enterprise crew must somehow aid this alien race in terraforming a nearby planet so that it might someday provide a new home for their kind. But violent acts of sabotage soon turn a humanitarian crisis into a deadly confrontation. To save the Dokaalan from extinction, Picard must uncover the presence of an old adversary -- and prevent a disaster of catastrophic proportions! Reviews References Characters :Alida • Koll Azernal • Andrea Brand • Barmiol • Basore • Beeliq • Carlson • Crejj • Beverly Crusher • Daeniq • Danilov • Data • Diix • EMH • Faeyahr • Forst • Geliu • Henderson (Enterprise E) • Hjatyn • Hras • Jeloq • Kalsha • James Kirk • Geordi La Forge • LaRock • Leisner • Liryn • Susan Lomax • Lorakin • Kieran MacDuff • Mansingh • Jarek Maxson • Mhuic • Myjerol • Alynna Nechayev • Nentafa • Nidan • Alyssa Ogawa • Oierso • Onaec • Pauls • Kell Perim • Jean-Luc Picard • Robert Picard • Q • William Riker • William Ross • Montgomery Scott • Sevek • William Shakespeare • Noonien Soong • Taurik • Deanna Troi • Tropp • Andrea Tyler • Christine Vale • Veldon • Zahanzei • Min Zife Benjamin Sisko Starships and vehicles :Captain's yacht • • Chawla • • • • • • • skiff Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajoran sector • Dokaal • Dokaal Sector • Dokallian System • Ijuuka • Klingon Empire • Luna • Mining Station Twelve • Phylos • Romulan Star Empire • San Francisco Bay • Starfleet Headquarters Blue Horizon • Cestus III • Daled IV • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Idran system • New Halana • Risa • Venus Races and cultures :Allasomorph • Andorian • Bajoran • Benzite • Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Changeling • Denobulan • Dokaalan • Elaysian • Ferengi • Founders • Human • Jem'Hadar • Lysian • Medusan • Nasat • Ontailian • Phylosian • Satarran • Tellarite • Trill • Vulcan • Zakdorn States and organizations : Borg Collective • Cardassian Union • Computer division • Dominion • Federation Council • Judge Advocate General • Klingon Empire • Satarran Confederation • Satarran Military Command • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Command School • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • Tal Shiar • Terraform Command • United Federation of Planets • Zahanzei Council Science and technology : Alpha One • antigrav work sled • antimatter containment system • antimatter pod • • brig • cargo bay • chronometer • combadge • computer • cot • deflector shield • diagnostic bed • diburnium • disruptor pistol • disruptor rifle • environmental suit • escape pod • forcefield • holodeck • hololab • hypospray • impulse engine • inertial dampener • isolation suit • Jefferies tubes • landing bay • magnetic lock • medical tricorder • mimicking shroud • neural net • nitrogen • ocular implant • oxygen • PADD • phase pistol • phaser • phaser rifle • phylocite • positronic relay • quantum torpedo • replicator • rodinium • sensor • shroud garment • shuttle bay • sickbay • tractor beam • transporter • tri-ox compound • tricorder • tripolymer • warp core Other references : Aldebaran sea bass • asteroid • breakfast • Canopus plague • Chateau Picard • chicken sandwich • Columbian bean • coffee • Dominion War • dehydration • Earl Grey • freight hauler • French onion soup • fruit • Genesis Project • Golden Gate Bridge • Henry V • hot chocolate • journal • jumpsuit • Kolvoord Starburst • lettuce and tomato sandwich • maintenance log • mesosphere • Ode to Spot • oxygen • polio • Prime Directive • raktajino • robe • sleep deprivation • spy • Starfleet General Orders and Regulations • suus mahna • vegetable soup • water • wine • wormhole Information Connections *Psi Phi: cover picture and basic information * Time to Harvest, A Time to Harvest, A